The present invention relates to a projection-type stereoscopic image display system in which two types of differently polarized light rays are projected so that images for the left and right eyes are displayed respectively on the screen thereby to reproduce a stereoscopic image having a sense of depth.
The present invention also relates to a phase compensator used with the projection-type stereoscopic image display system and a method of fabricating the same.
The present invention further relates to a stereoscopic image display system.
In a conventional system for reproducing a stereoscopic image with a sense of depth from a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal, as disclosed in JP-A(U)-63-56889, a left-eye image and a right-eye image differently polarized are projected on an opaque screen, and the projection light reflected from the screen is viewed through glasses.
JP-A-62-285595 discloses another type of system in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed on the display screen by use of a time-division shutter and a stereoscopic image is reproduced through a pair of polarized glasses in such a manner that the left-eye image enters only the left eye and the right-eye image only the right eye.